


Missing Puzzle Piece

by whimsicalwhims



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalwhims/pseuds/whimsicalwhims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel still can’t remember. (Set early season 7.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of the characters and situations depicted in the show. No profit is being made from this story, and no infringement is intended.

Words are useful tools. Daniel likes how the words in metaphors are used to paint vivid pictures. Riddles play with words too, twisting and turning, confusing all but the most discerning ear. Daniel has a new riddle, a joke if you will, but Jim--Jack--doesn’t think it’s very funny.

_Question: What can be divided into before and after, equals 37, but when added up the answer is zero?_

_Answer: Daniel’s life._

 

Daniel remembers some things from before. He knows that there are two ways to excavate a site--horizontally or vertically--and he’s fairly certain that he can deconstruct the syntax of any language in existence. 

In the after, they tell him that he’s a member of SG-1, that he was married to the woman in the photograph, and that Sam, Jack, and Teal’c are his friends. But Daniel still doesn’t remember how it felt the first time he stepped through the gate.

The after is a gaping hole.

 

Daniel moves into guest quarters and doesn’t leave the base. He spends his days in his office, translating texts, and he tells the general that he is not ready to go on missions yet. Daniel knows how to fire a gun, but he doesn’t remember how it felt the first time he had to kill. He suspects that this may be one thing he’s better off not knowing, and he doesn’t search for this memory like he does the others.

 

Jack comes by everyday that SG-1 is not off world. He sits on Daniel’s desk, asks questions about events that Daniel can’t remember, and plays with priceless artifacts until Daniel finally asks Jack to leave. Daniel now knows that Jack is his best friend, but Daniel still can’t understand why Jack looks at him with pain in his eyes, or why Jack’s fists clench when he sees Daniel spending time with Jonas. Daniel likes Jonas. Jonas didn’t know him very well before, so all they talk about is after.

 

SG-3 goes to P2X-3489 and discovers ruins that just might be Ancient. General Hammond requests that Daniel go with SG-1 to check them out. Daniel reluctantly agrees.

The ruins turn out to be Aztec, not Ancient. SG-3’s anthropologist doesn’t know shit about archaeology. The natives aren’t happy to see more strangers come through the gate, and Daniel really wishes that he still didn’t know what a stab wound felt like, and that he could forget that the blood on his hands isn’t his own.

 

Jack visits him in the infirmary. “I can’t lose you again,” he says.

“I appreciate the sentiment.”

Jack clenches his teeth and waits a moment before choking out, “You dumb fuck,” and storming off out of the room.

Daniel doesn’t know why watching Jack leave hurts so much. Empty shells shouldn’t be able to feel.

 

Dr. Frasier tells Daniel that his arm is healing nicely and that it won’t be long before he will be cleared for gate travel again. He doesn’t thank her as he changes into his clothes and leaves the infirmary.

Jack is in the cafeteria, and he cuts in line in front of Daniel as though the other day never happened.

“I’m buying,” Jack says.

Daniel doesn’t care enough to argue, not even when Jack chooses Fruit Loops for the both of them.

They don’t talk as they eat, and afterwards Daniel watches as Jack plays with the remnants of his breakfast. Jack uses his spoon to swirl pieces of artificially-colored cereal around in milk until the streaks of color blend into brown.

“Why Fruit Loops, Jack?”

“Sometimes Fruit Loops are just cereal, Daniel.”

Except when they’re not.

 

Jack has to drag Daniel off the base. He threatens to never leave Daniel’s office, and the thought of how little work he would be able to get done makes Daniel shudder. Jack laughs and calls him a workaholic.

They go to a bar. Jack orders them beers and smiles when Daniel grimaces at the taste.

“Good to know some things haven’t changed.”

Daniel frowns. For a brief moment, he thinks about hitting Jack for that comment. Instead he finishes his beer in silence and doesn’t say goodbye to Jack when he drops Daniel off back at the base.

 

There’s yet another briefing. Daniel knows that General Hammond is concerned about how long it’s taking to find the Lost City, but seems pleased when Daniel tells him about the progress he’s making on the tablet.

“Nice job today, Daniel,” Jack says after everyone else has left the room.

“Thanks, Jim--Jack,” Daniel instantly corrects himself. It’s just a small slip, really, but Jack has already left before Daniel has a chance to finish.

 

“You’re not even trying to remember, are you?” Jack yells as he slams the door to Daniel’s office.

Daniel shrugs. A part of him is livid, but his inner voice whispers that maybe Jack is right. Maybe some memories should be kept buried.

Jack grabs Daniel’s shoulders, and Daniel has to fight to keep himself form leaning into his arms. Daniel doesn’t remember missing human contact. Until now.

Jack’s voice is softer. “You’re not trying to remember _me_.”

Jack pulls him closer and brushes his lips against Daniel’s. It’s a ghost of a kiss. Jack touches him like he’s afraid that Daniel might break. 

Daniel’s mind may have forgotten Jack but his body is starting to remember. Daniel pushes Jack against the wall, trembling as he runs his tongue across Jack’s lower lip, teasing his way into Jack’s mouth, pouring himself into a single kiss. 

Daniel’s heart is racing when Jack gently breaks their embrace and suggests that they take this elsewhere. Daniel doesn’t remember ever being so happy to leave the base.

 

_Question: If pieces are missing, how can you finish the puzzle without changing the picture?_

Daniel can’t remember when he first fell in love with Jack, but he does know how to say “I love you” in twenty-seven languages. And for now, Jack tells him, it’s enough. 

Sometimes it’s easier to believe a lie.


End file.
